The heart of a farm girl
by Kratos auron
Summary: The epic story of a simple farm girl, who falls in love with the hero of time. All odds are against her, but she does not give up. But will the Hero see her love? Or still chase the princess? and what of the looming evil of Ganondorf?
1. Childhood memories

The legend of Zelda

Her heart, and his decision

Malon waved happily, as a tall boy, dressed in completly green garb rode away from the ranch, on a horse which she used to tend to, and loved deeply. A small blue puff flew around the boys head. He looked ahead, and rode off, into the sunset.

Malon lowered her hand, and sighed. A gust of wind picked up slightly, and gently brushed her golden-red hair. She brushed a strand from her face, and continued to watch the figure, as he slowly melded into the distance. Watching, until she could no longer tell the difrence between him, and the distant trees.

She said not a single word, as she turned, and walked back into the ranch's main gate. Talon watched his daughter, uncertanty evident on his face. He decided not to speak to her, and headed to the horses stables.

Malon flung herself onto the bed in her room. Soft hand knited sheets meet her, and she closed her eyes. She crawled under the sheets, and tried to fall asleep. However, the days events kept her awake.

Mr. Ingo had stormed into the ranch, and drove her father away. Ingo then had tied her up, and made her watch, as he beat her horses, again and again. The mere memory of it made Malon shiver in detest. But she had kept her hopes high. She dreamed, that perhaps a knight, or better, a prince, could come and save her.

No sooner had the thought left her mind, that a boy garbed in green fell through the cieling. At first she had not recognised him. But he mentoned that she tought him a song, back when they were still children. Link. Then, with almost no effort, he managed to free Mr. Ingo from a mind spell, and defeat an entire fleet of Ganondorfs minions. The entire time, managing to protect her as well.

She had thought that maybe he was her prince. Maybe she had found her love. However, princess Zelda's name had come up. Link immediatly said that he was going to go to the desert of illusion, to go save her. Malons hope had been crushed that moment.

Malon forced the thoughts from her head, and pushed her head further into her cuco feather pillows. Finnaly, after a few hours, malons mind seemed to settle, and she fell into the arms of slumber.

Link pulled the reins for Epona, and halted the horses gallop. He pushed the green cap he wore, further onto his head, while looking at the horizon. The sun was falling below the line of land, and Hyrule was dangerous at night. Silently, Link dismounted his horse, and tied her with one end of a rope, and the other to a tree, giving her room to walk and eat, but to keep her from running away.

The boy sighed as he sat upon the ground, and watched the sky, while little sparkling dots began to appear. From a pack on his back, Link pulled a bubbly blue instument from it's confinement. The fairy accompanying him, floated around Links head, as he poured a soft melody from the instrument. Epona neighed apreciativly. The horse recognised the tune. It was a tune that she had been raised listining to. A little girl, always came to Epona to sing that tune. Without fail, every day.

Link puled the instrument from his lips as he finished the melody. He looked down at the instrument in his palms, and smiled. This one item, had kept him connected to so many people, even though so much had happened. He was connected to Saria, an old friend. Zelda, by the song of time. Also by this song, he had gained trust from "Big Brother." And...

Link looked up at Epona. The horse was eating some grass, every once a while, emiting a small whine. And Malon. Malon had opened her heart to him, and taught Link a song, that she only sung to Epona. A song that she orriginaly wrote for her deceased mother.

He bit his lip, and looked away from Epona. That time for Malon must have been extremly difficult. Losing a mother... Link couldn't imagine. For he never had parents in the first place. However, he knew that what Malon was feeling, must have been terrible. He had felt awful, when the great Deku tree had died. Link immagined that what Malon had felt, had to be at least ten times that. Link focefully shoved the thoughts from his mind. He lay back on the ground, and watched the stars twinkle. It was not long, before the captivating stars threw link into sleep.

Malon yawned and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to discern the time of day. She stripped her night gown, and pulled on her dress. She looked at her reflection, as she brushed her hair quietly. Within moments, she threw the brush to the floor, and rushed outside. She wanted to get an early start on her chores. She walked out of the main house, and looked around the ranch. The stable, fairly unstable stood right before her. The horse field lay off to her right, where many horses grazed, and neighed happily. Beyond that, the tower where she and Talon stored the famous Lon Lon milk.

Malon walked twords the horses, and spotted a few cucos running around freely. She suddenly rembered Link. When he visited the ranch the first tmie, he made the mistake of stepping on a Cuco's tail. Moments later, he was chased out of the ranch, followed closely by a cloud of angry cuco's. Malon giggled, and slowly let into a full laugh. She doubled over, laughing so hard her gut began to hurt.

From the stable, Talon watched her. "Been such a long time since she's laughed. Almost thought she couldn't any more." The old man smiled, and returned to his buisness.

Malon stood straight again, and caught her breath. Over time, she had completly forgoten about the little fairy boy she had meet all that time ago. But now, Seven years later, she was remembering again. He had come in her most dire time of need, and helped her.

She realized that she was daydreaming once again. Malon rushed to the horses, afraid to fall behind on her chores. The horses bucked up, and made noises of glee, watching the young maiden come near them. Malon smiled at the horses. "Good morning to all you too. Here you go, fresh corn grain, and hay. The way you all like it." She poured the mixture of food, into a large bowl, that stretched out far and long enough for all the horses to get a spot.

The horses neighed apreciativly, and lowered thier heads to eat. Malon turned from the horses, and hurried twords the stables. She grabbed a shovel, and large pail before entering the building.

The stench of the used bedding was what met Malon first. Any person who had not been raised here, would likely shrivel in disgust. Malon however sighed, thankfull that it was not bad. What would be really awful was if the horses had bad bowel movements, and a strange food. Those weeks even made the hardened farm girl flinch.

Talon watched in silence, while Malon shoveled the horse manuere, from the stables, into the large pain. After a few stables, Malon noticed the old mans glare. She lowered the shovel, and stetched her back. "What is it father?" She asked.

Talon ran his fat fingers through his crumy moustache, that sat just above his enormous lips. "Ah, it's not a big deal really. I was just thinkin'. You're fairly old now, arn't cha? You're probably gonna' go off on your own fairly soon."

Malon brushed her hair to the side, and began to shovel again. "Why do you bring this up now? I've been of age for a few months now. You know that I have been looking around for a place for my own ranch."

Talon sighed, and sat on a dirty bench. "You know very well why I bring this up now. I saw those looks you were givin' that man. I then realized that it is inevitable. You're gonna leave soon. Probably goin' after him."

Malon flinched. She drooped her head, and continued to shovel. "You are mistaken. Link loves the princess. I saw that with my own eyes."

Talon laughed. "And I know what I saw Malon. You gave that young lad quite a bit of lookin'. I highly doubt yer just gonna let him get away like that."

"Shut up!" Malon said. Talon looked at her, gawking in suprise. Malon covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." She threw the shovel to the ground, and ran out of the stables. Outside, the horses neighed in detest, as Malon shot past them, giving no heed to them. She ran past the horse track, and opened the door to the milk tower. She slamed the door behind her, and slid down the door to the cold floor. Her heart beat heavily, and her lungs drew in air thankfuly.

'He's wrong' She thought. 'He loves the princess. How in the world could a simple farm girl like me compete with a woman like that?' She perssed her palm against her forehead, still breathing heavily.

"Malon! Malon!" Her father called from far off.

Malon did not want to talk to him. not now. She shoved a few milk boxes to the side, and found teh small crevace that she had alays used to use as a child. She fit her legs in, and crawled backwards, pulling a milk box up, covering the hole. She just barely managed to fit through the crevace, into the tiny room inside. Malon sat up, amazed at how long it had been since she had been in here.

The cieling hung to low for her to stand, but she could sit up straight. She eyed the hide out happily, old childhood memories coming back to her. It was in this very hideout, that she had raised an injusred Cuco back to health. And where she kept many childhood treasures. She rummaged through the hay hide pile she had made so long ago, finding small items the entire time. An old watch that no longer ticked, her childhood diary, a few silky bird feathers... Malon gasped as her eyes fell upon a certain item. A tiny little golden pebble.

Link, had asked if they had something he could use as target practice. Malon had set up a bottle. Link loaded a tiny gold pebble into his slingshot, and fired. The bottle shattered, and Link laughed triumphantly. After Link had left, Malon found the tiny pebble, and taken it back to the hideout.

Malon held the tiny peble in her hand, staring at it for a long time. Her palm wrapped around the item, as Malon forced back tears. She could not deny it. She had a crush on him back then, and now that she had meet him once again, she felt something more. Was it... Was it a great friendship? No, to strong for that. But... It couldn't be... Love could it?

She pocketed the small sling bullet, and crawled out of the hideaway. She left the milk tower, and headed back twords her home. When she walked inside, Talon had a lunch prepared for her. "Just like back when you were a child." He said quietly, and left outside.

Malon simply sat in silence, eating the meal Talon had prepared for her. She ate in silence, many thoughts in her head. Millions of thoughts ran through her, some crazy, others rather brilliant. Most of them however, were centered around Link. She lowered her spoon, and looked up at the cieling. She knew what she was going to do. There was no way she could live on like this if she didn't.

The moon rose above the horizon, and gained it's place in the sky, forcing the sun into recedance. Talon wiped sweat from his brow, and looked at his handiwork happily. Finnaly, he had managed to restabalize a beam of wood that had begun rotting in the stable. He tossed the hammer over his shoulder into a toolbox, and headed inside. "Malon, time for dinner!" He called.

Inside her room, Malon tied up the few belongings she had decided were vital. She heard her father's call, and cursed under her breath. Time was running low. 'I have to do this.' She thought. 'I'll never move on if I don't.' Malon tied a piece of rope to her bed, and flung the other end out the window. Quietly, she climbed down the rope, and rushed past her home, and mounted a horse. One she loved almost as Dearly as Epona. "Hyah, Moonwing, Hyah!" She cried.

The horse whined in protest, but took off running anyway. The majestic black horse aglloped past the door to her home. Malon looked back one final time. She smiled faintly, then looked ahead. Above her, the moon shone brightly, casting a wounderous light upon the ground, illuminating the gathering dew. Malon rose Moonwing to the west, twords the desert of Illusion.


	2. To Gerudo, Onward to the desert!

The Legend of Zelda chapter 2.

The heart of a farm girl

High above, the full moon cast it's glow upon the land of Hyrule. The only sounds that could be heard, were the rarely occuring chirp of a cricket. Moonwing was silent, eating some grass on the ground. Malon sat not to far away, next to a little fire she had managed to conjure. She was forced to make camp sooner than she had expected. Leaving so late in the evining was not a very smart move, but one that was necessary.

Malon pulled some rations from her small pouch that she had brought along. Silently, she munched on the less than desirable food. All the while, keeping her eyes open for any sign of possible monsters. Every traveler knew that night was a dangerous time in Hyrule. Escpecially since Ganondorf had taken power. There had been seven casualtys in the last month alone. It seemed like almost every city was now creating armed forces to protect thier homes.

Malon looked over at the moon, simply amazed at how bright and wounderous it was. She shifted her slim figure and got into a comfortable position. She lay on the ground, and lay her head down on her arms. 'I wonder... what is father doing right now?' Malon thought. Slowly, her eyes began to close, and her mind started to wander the waves of dreams. Moonwing neighed, and walked next to Malon, where he lay down, curled around her, and kept watch.

----------------------------------------

The girl awoke early the next morning. The sun was just barely begining to peek over the horizon of Hyrule. Malon shielded her eyes, the bright rays stunning her. Finnaly, after her eyes had adjusted, she rose, and woke Moonwing. "Come on boy. We've still got a long way to the desert of illusion."

Moonwing neighed impatiently, glad for the chance to finnaly stretch his legs. Malon slung her provisions onto moonwig, then mounted herself. She patted the horses side, and urged him forward. Moonwing gladly took off, his legs moving at nearly blurring speeds.

Malon leaned back in the saddle, enjoying the fall breeze on her face. Suddenly Malon realized something. Ever since Ganondorf had taken power, every winter, no matter how cold, no snow had fallen. Would things be the same this year?

She then realized something else. She cursed loudly, alarming even Moonwing. 'I forgot to bring any jackets or sweat shirts. I'd better find a store sometime soon. I'm going to wager that the weather will only stay warm for about another week.'

The day stretched on, nothing terribly exciting happened at all that day. Malon stopped Moonwing next to a lone tree, that stretched far above the height of any other tree she had ever seen before. Just beyond the tree, was patches of dead grass, leading off into hard stone, and eventually, the desert. Malon could not help but to wonder if it ever was winter at the desert.

The girl looked to the horizon, and studied the sun's position. At best, she had only another hour of sunlight. Plus, the Desert was probably no place to be at night. The best course of action would be to stay where she was, and set camp for the night. Malon tied up Moonwing, and went on as normal to prepare Camp. Creating a small fire, and a makeshift shelter, on case any storms came along.

While she was doing this, she noticed hoofprints on the ground. Malon kneeled down on her knees, and looked at the prints carefully. She brushed the dirt, and smiled. They were definatly Epona's tracks. And by the way the earth was shifted, less than ten hours old. Malon was not far behind now.

-----------------------------------------

The next day, the sun rose even brighter than before. No clouds stood in it's way, and brought warm rays down to Hyrule. Malon woke up when these rays met her closed eye's. She turned from the sun, hoping to get five more minutes.

Moonwing nudged Malon, however, forcing her to get up. "All right, All right, I'm up!" Malon shrieked whilst Moonwing began to lick the side of her face. She pushed the horse aside, and got to her feet. Again, she took care of the provisions, and slung them onto Moonwing. She then mounted, and rode into the vastness, that was the desert of illusion.

Not more than ten minutes after she began, she came across a large canyon, and had to cross a small stream on a weak log. "Oh great!" Malon sighed, coming across the bridge that was to go across the large canyon. She gasped, and grabbed onto Moonwing as he lurched forward. "Moonwing stop!" She cried. The canyon came closer and closer. Malon closed her eyes.

The pounding hooves stoped. Malon no longer felt the horse running. She forced an eye open, and nearky shriked in terror. Flying. They were flying! Thousands of feet above the giant lake below them, Moonwing had jumped. Malon closed her eyes again, to scared to keep them open. After another moment, she felt the horse lurch, as he touched down on land again.

When she was certain they were on solid ground again, Malon slid off Moonwings side. Her limbs shook nervously, hardly able to keep her standing upright. "Never, do that again!" She said, patting Moonwing on the side. The horse shook it's head, and made noises that almost sounded like laughing. Malon sighed, and looked around. Nearby, there was a tent. 'Maybee there are people here.' She thought.

She walked twords the tent, but before she could even reach it, a fairly chubby man burst out. "Hello miss. You've got a wounderfull horse there." He said, pointing to Moonwing. "I have only seen one other horse with guts enough to jump that canyon."

Malon's hopes perked. "Was it a golden red horse?"

"Aye, it was." The man said. He rubbed his bald head, and tried to remember. "Had a man with 'er. Think his name was... Link. Yeah, that was it."

"Link!" Malon exclaimed. "How long ago was he here?"

The old man laughed. "Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say your tryin to stalk this guy."

Malon looked to the side. "Well uh... that is..."

"He left here not to long ago. Only 'bout an hour I reckon. If yer trying to find him, he should not be to hard to catch up to. But I must ask, why are you followin' him?"

'I never really thought about that... except for myself.' Malon thought. She suddenly felt ashamed of her actions. She had blindly tried to follow Link, for her own reasons. Not once thinking about what he might think. She didn't even know if he liked her. "I... I've got a message for Mr. Link." She finnaly answered.

"I see." The old man said. "Well, be carefull miss. Beyond this point is Gerudo territory. It would not do, to see a pretty lass such as yourself get caught by those barbarians."

Malon nodded, pulling herself back onto Moonwing. "I will keep your dvice old man. Thanks alot." She waved back, and then urged Moonwing forward. Moonwing trodded forward, closer and closer to the looming desert.

----------------------------------

Only an hour after leaving the camsite, Malon noticed a staircase in the side of the mountain to her right. She stopped Moonwing, and dismounted. "Stay here." She wispered to the horse. Moonwing neighed in distest, but listened to his master. Malon looked up the staircase, and slowly made her way upwards. She peeked over the top, and looked around the area.

A large fortress, completly made of stone and dried mud loomed before her. Many entrances were easily within sight, but each was guarded by two women. The guards each had a large scimitar in hand. 'So, this is Gerudo...' Malon thought to herself. 'A tribe made completly of women.' She crawled back down the stairs. 'Would I be welcome? I've heard they are not hostile twords women, only men.'

Finnaly, Malon decided to take a chance. She mounted Moonwing, and rode into the open. Two women jumped from the watchtower, an drew thier blades. Malon shriked in terror. 'I knew this would be a bad idea!'

The gerudo women held thier swords to her neck. "What are you doing here? Don't you know this is Gerudo territory?" One of the two women demanded.

Malon opened her eyes. "Uh... I'm terribly sorry. But, I came here trying to contact a certain man. One who said he needed to come this way for a mission."

The gerudo women narowed thier eyes. "How do we know you are not lying? You could be here to sabatoge the Gerudo for all we know."

Malon sighed. "Do I really look like a warior?"

The gerudo guards lowered thier blades. "You do have a good point there. Very well woman. If you were a man, we would have killed you on the spot, but since you are a woman, we will give you a chance. We shall test your skills with a bow. If you can pass the test, you will be an honorary gerudo member. You will be able to come and go as you please. And you will have the trust of Gerudo behind you.

Malon nodded. "All right the. If I have no other choice, I'll take this test of yours."

The gerudo women nodded. "Very well. Bring your horse. He shall be required for the test."

Malon followed the women. They led her and Moonwing up a fairly step hill, next to the fortress. It stretched on for a long time, but finnaly it began to even out. When they finnaly reached the top, A large archery field was set up. "This is a test, to see how well you can fire on horse back. Your horse will ride up and down the track once. Meanwhile, you will fire at each target. Miss a single one, and you fail."

Malon gulped back her fear. "All right. May I borrow a bow?"

One of the gerudo guards walked up to her, and handed Malon a bow. Malon then strung a quiver along her back. She closed her eyes, and looked back into her childhood. 'Link, I need you now!' She called back upon the time Link was at the ranch. He had taught her how to use a slingshot back then. Malon figured that a bow was not to much diffrent.

"GO!"

Malon pulled an arrow to the bow as Moonwing shot off. Malon aimed the bow at the first target as she and moonwing neared it. She aimed, and fired thebow.

---------------------------------------

Malon sat on the ground, panting heavily.Each target had at least three arrows. Malon had simply fired blindly, firing arrow after arrow, taking no time to aim or use precaution. Screaming the entire tme.

Thwe grudo women talked amongst themselfs. "What kind of style was that? Did she even aim? It was like it was raining arrows. Did we give her that many arrows?"

Malon looked up as a particualary large Gerudo woman neared her. "All right. WE have decided. You pass the test. You may now come and leave Gerudo as you wish." She handed Malon a small slip of paper. "Betray our trust, and no mercy shall be shown."

Malon nodded. "Yes..."

Suddenly, loud bells began to ring, and all the gerudo guards drew thier weapons. They rushed back twords the fortress.

"Hey, what the... What's going on?" Malon cried.

One guard answered her. "It's a prison break. That man must have escaped."

Malon gasped as the rest of the gerudo rushed past her. 'Not less than an hour ago he left here. You'r not far behind.' She remembered the old man telling her. 'Could that man be... Did they capture link?'

Malon mounted moonwing. "Come moonwing, Hya!" Malon urged. Moonwing reared on his hind legs, then shot down the hill, twords the Gerudo temple.

---------------------------------------------

By the time Malon got down. There were alrady gerudo women tending thier wounds. The large gate that had been closed only an hour before, was now open. Malon got off and asked one of the guards that had tested her what happened. "That man, has proven himself. He is the first one to ever be allowed into the gerudo by any means other than birth."

Malon went silent. Finnaly, after a few minutes she asked, "Was he... Was it a man dressed completly in green? With a little fairy floating around his head?"

The Gerudo guard looked at Malon in suprise. "What? How could you know that?"

Malon felt her heart leap. It was Link. She was only a matter of minutes behind him now! "Well... I was kinda... Following him here." Malon answered. "He is the man... that I need to get a message to."

The gerudo guard looked at Malon, for a long moment. She leaned back, and began to laugh. "A message eh? Us Gerudo are raised away from men, so we never have the pleasure of that certain emotion. but I an tell. Malon, you have permission to go into the desert."

Malon's eyes widened. "Huh, what do you...?"

The guard stood up, and placed a hand on Malons shoulder. "Don't you know, that in Gerudo, only one man is born every hundred years? Don't you know what that means? Us gerudo never have the pleasure of a man. Only one within the entire fortress gets that pleasure. That man born, becomes our king."

Malon's eyes widened. "Than that mean... that Ganondorf is..."

"That's right. Ganondorf is that man. He is the king of the Gerudo." The guard noticed teh dudden look of fear in Malon. "Oh dont worry. We are not nearly as barbaric as that man. To be honest, I detest our king. He has made teh gerudo to look like a murdorous pack of wolfs."

Malon lossened up a little. "Well, I'll be off now. What's your name? I'd like to know at least one person here." Malon said.

The Gerudo woman smiled. "I have no name. I threw it away a long time ago. Go now. If you hurry, you may be able to catch up to him. But please, be careful. That desert is very dangerous. I would not like to go out there, and find you dead, only a day into your gerudo membership."

Malon smiled, and nodded at her namless friend. "Do not worry. I will be." Malon mounted Moonwing, and headed twords the desert. She looked back at the fortress one last time, as she walked beneath the large gate seperating the gerudo, from the desert. She then looked forward, and headed into the vast desert, only minutes behind Link.


	3. A tragic night

Legend of Zelda Chapter 3

Malon waved back at her nameless friend. She then turned forward, and looked at the large desert looming right before her. Moonwing shudderd uneasily. Malon gulped. "Moonwing, perhaps you should stay here." Malon said.

Moonwing neighed, and jounced around in detest, almost throwing Malon off. "All right all right! I get it!" Malon shouted. Moonwing calmed, and trotted into the desert. Only seconds after she entered, sand began to whip around her furiously. "What the?" Malon cried. "When did this kick up?"

Moonwings pace slowed, but he pressed onwards. Malon tried to look around, looking for any sign of Link, or an area in which the storm was not affecting. "Moonwing, we'd best turn back." Malon said. Moonwing suddenly neighed, and buckled backwards, this time actually throwing Malon from the saddle. "Moonwing what are you... !"

The horse's hind legs were sinking into the sand, and his forelegs also began to sink. Malon gasped, and rushed to her horses side. "Quicksand! No Moonwing!" She grabbed the horses neck, trying to pull him free. Moonwing neighed, and buckled, but no matter how hard he tried, his legs only got deeper and deeper into the sand. Now, the sand had reached his lower body, and was working up him.

"Moonwing no! Don't do this!" Malon cried, still trying to pull the horse from the sand. The sand was now at his neck, and still pulling the horse even deeper. Moonwing suddenly stopped struggling. "No, don't give up!" Malon shouted, still pulling at the horses neck. "Don't you dare!"

Moonwing pushed against Malon, trying to force her back. Malon grabbed onto the sides of Moonwings head, as the sand reached the bottom of his muzzle. "You stupid horse! I told you to stay behind!" She bellowed, fighting back tears. Moonwing whimpered, and shoved at her with his nose. Malon watched in horror, as Moonwing was completly engulfed by the sand. She stared at the ground in disbelief. It looked so solid, and firm. There was no way that her horse had just been swallowed by it. There was no possible way!

"MOONWING!"

------------------------------------------

Link turned around, looking into the blowing sand. "What is it link?" The little fairy, Navi asked. Link didn't say anything for a while, as he tried to peer into the sand.

Finnaly, he spoke. "I thought I heard something! Navi, I'm going back!"

"Wait!" The fairy protested. "We have to follow the flags. If you go back, you may get lost! And never find your way out of here!"

"I heard something! I think it was another person. I'm not going to stand by, knowing someone else is in danger!" Link turned back, and rushed off into the billowing sand.

Navi sighed in anger, and followed.

-------------------------------------------

Malon was on her knees, still staring at the ground. Tears stremed down her face. She had loved moonwing. He was her favorite horse next to Epona. And now, he was gone. The earth itself had taken him from her.

"Malon? Malon! What the hell, Hey Malon!"

Malon looked away from the ground, and turned around. Standing there, was someone. She couldn't tell who. She squinted her eyes, and looked closely at the figure. He came closer and closer, untill his figure became clear. Malon's eyes widened, and quickly shut again due to the sand.

He rushed to her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Malon, what are you doing here? You could get yourself killed!"

Malon looked up at him, and tears began to stream again. "Oh, Link!" She threw her arms around him, and cried openly on his shoulder. Link simply stood there, too stunned to do anything. Malon finnaly pushed down her sobs enough to talk. "He's gone... Moonwing is gone!"

Link gasped. When he had visited Malon as a child, Malon had introduced him to both Epona, and another horse, Moonwing. Link forced Malon off of him. "Listen, I'm sorry about the horse, but what about you? You could have easily gone along with him! Don't you know these lands are dangerous?" he held her at arms length, but still held onto her by the shoulders. "Don't you care about your own life? Why are you here anyway?"

Malon looked at Link. She had followed him, in hopes of meeting with him again. But now that she was here, she had no idea of what to do or say. Especially right after her horse had been taken from her.

Link groaned in anger, and slung her arms over his shoulders. "Come on! Your obviously in no condition to talk. I'll just have to take you with me!" He shoved her onto his back, and hoisted her behind onto his arms, carrying her pigyback style.

Malon lay there, her head resting against Link's back. She was so confused, she had no idea weather to be happy or sad. Her emotions and feeling were so jumbled, that she hardly had any idea of what she was doing any more. 'Link... I came here to see you!' She wanted to say, but couldn't. All she could do was lay there. She soon lost all he will to stay awake, and fell asleap.

"Hey, she's asleap." Navi said.

Link sighed, now having more than just getting through the desert to worry about. "That doesn't matter. We need to find some place to let her rest! We've got to get to the temple!" He pressed onwards, pushing against the sand storm, and wind. Pushing... pushing...

Finnaly, the sand began to let up, and link could see a large building in the distance. "There it is!" Link bellowed, and pushed even harder, determined to get there. Determined to find out why Malon had followed him all the way to the desert.

-----------------------------------------

Malon slowly managed to force her eyes open. She sat up, and looked around. She was in a large room. A red carpet was beneath her, and behind her, two giant cobra statues. Malon looked at them, and shriked in terror, only to realize a few moments later that they were fake. She looked out the main door, and saw Link sitting on the entrance platform of the temple, staring at the stars, Navi floating not to far from his head.

Malon stood, and slowly walked twords him. She sat down next to him, and also gazed at the stars. Niether of them spoke for a long while. Just as Malon decided to string up a conversation, Link spoke. "Why did you follow me to the desert? This is the most dangerous part of Hyrule."

Malon was silent for a long while. When Link started to ask again, Malon interupted him. "Do you... remember how we first met?"

Link looked at her, his eye brows cocking. 'What, why would she ask something like that?' He sighed, and looked at the sky. "Yeah. I do. You were at the Hyrule capital. You said that your father was taking forever to get back. Why do you ask?"

Malon shook her head. "I don't know. I guess... I had to know if you remembered."

Link shook his head. "I don't understand you Malon. There is no way I cuold forget the way we met. It was one of the funniest things I ever saw in my life. You dad running as fast as he could to get back to you. There is no way I could forget a sight like that."

"And then..." Malon continued. "The last time I saw you. I tought you Epona's melody. You then left to go to the Zora's cavern. You promised me you'd return once again. But as the years stretched on, you never did. I forgot all about the little fairy boy I had come to know." She looked over at Link, Link also moved his gaze to her. "Over those seven years you were gone, so much had happened. The world turned down the path of evil. Sometimes, it seemed like me and father were the only sane people left on the world."

Link raised an eyebrow. "You still havn't answered my question. What reason did you have to follow me here?"

Malon sighed and looked at the ground. "I've been asking myself that question since I left the ranch. Whay it is I'm doing, and where I'm trying to go. Exactly what I'm trying to do. That question has passed through my mind more times than I can even care to count. But..." She brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "For some reason, I went on. I never stopped moving."

Link stared at the young woman sitting next to him. The almost full moon above was still casting quite a bit of light. It's light illuminated the area. Link looked away from Malon, his heart beat raising slightly. "So, you don't know the reason either?"

Malon flinched. She did know the reason. She knew exactly why she had come here. But now that she had reached her goal, it seemed even harder to reach than before. "No." Malon answered. "It must have been blind impulse."

Link sighed. "Yeah."

They sat together on the platform, simply staring out at the night sky. The stars twinkled so brightly, not even the moons radiance could block them from the sky. Link got to his feet. "Well, We'd best head inside and get a nights rest. Tommorow I have to unlock the sage of the sand.

Malon nodded, and also forced herself to stand. No sooner had she rose to her ful height, a ray of blue energy shot through the temples door. Link turned in alarm. "Malon watch out!"

Malon looked at the door, and saw the beam flying at her. There was no time to react. Malon took the blow full force on the abdomen, flying back nearly twenty feet into the sand surrounding the temple. "Malon!" Link took off at full speed twords her, but a red beam shot the ground before him, forcing Link to stop in midtrack. He turned back twords the Temple. Floating there, was the two witches that constantly haunted the desert. Twinrova. Link spared a glance back at Malon. "Are you okay?" He cried, unable to get any closer.

Malon coughed heavily, the wind completly knocked from her lungs. She looked down at her abdomen. It was completly encased in ice. Suddenly, the ground below her began to swirl and twist, gaining a purple tint.

Link's eyes widened in horror. 'I've seen this before! They did this to Nabooru!' He turned back twords the witches. "No, Don't do this! Malon has nothing to do with any of this! Leave her alone Twinrova!"

"Link..." Link turned back around to face Malon. She was sinking deeper and deeper into the sand. Already the sand was up to her bust line. Malon looked away. "It looks like... I'm, nothing but a burden... I'm sorry."

"Malon!" Link tried to reach out and grab her, but it was to late. She had sunken completly into the swirling purple sand. The sand stopped spinning, and returned to it's normal form. Link slowly turned to face twinrova. He drew the master's sword from it's shethe, and pulled the Hylan shield from his back. "You're going to pay for that Twinrova. You are going to pay!" He raised the sword, and rushed at the two witches.

Twinrova laughed, and pointed thier staf's at Link. Both of them fired thier respective elements. Link raised his shield, and gasped as the energy smashed into the metal. He could hardly hold them back. The witches laughed in glee. "You stand no chance against us with that slab of dung you call a shield!" The witches flew up to the top of the temple, and dissapered through a window.

Link fell to his knees, gasping for air. His gaze shifted to the temple. "Twinrova..." He plunged the maaster sword into the ground, and pushed himself up. He grabbed the sield, and restraped it to his arm. "You'd better be ready. I will show you no mercy."

------------------------------------

Malon groaned and slowly managed to open her eyes. She heard the witches laughing not to far off. One of them spoke. "Yes, she is much younger. Much more compatible with the system. Perhaps we should use this lass?"

The other then spoke. "Aye. That Nabooru may be a tad too old. But this lass, she is fresh as any."

Malon stay on the ground, listining in fear, hardly daring to move a muscle. 'They are going to use me for something. But what?' She gulped at the mere thought of the horrors that these vile witches could possibly unleash upon her.

"Ah, she awakens."

Malon gasped, and rose to her feet. She slung the bow the gerudo's had given her off her back, and aimed an arrow at the witches. "Let me go!" She demanded.

The witches smirked. "I don't think so pretty. You are perfectly compatible with one of our most wounderful speels. And therefore, we cannot let you go!" They both pointed thier wands at Malon. Malon shriked in pain, as a vile darkness grasped at her heart and mind. She droped the bow, and clutched her chest. "What the... what are you doing to me?" She managed between gasps.

The Ice witch turned to her sister. "Quick, grab the armour!" The flame witch nodded, and left the room. Ice Twinrova returned her gaze to Malon. "That is nothing you need concern yourself with. for as soon as the speel wears off, we shall dispose of your carcass, and you will never need to worry about any worldly things again."

Malon doubled over, the pain getting worse. Flame Twinrova reappeared, with a huge hulking suit of armour following behind her. "Next time you get the armour! This thing is damn hard to animate without a body!"

"Shut up! Just get her inside!"

Malon could do nothing, as plate after plate of black armour was placed upon her frail body. finnaly, the helmet was placed over her head, and a giant axe in her hands. 'What do they expect me to do? I can't wield this! And even if I could, I'd never help them.' Suddenly, against her will, Malon raised the Axe, and chopped a pillar in two. "What the, what are you doing to me?" Malon shriked.

Twinrova laughed again, obviously amused. "You no longer have control of yoursself do ye'? That is good, very good. Now, we wait."

Malon was about to speak again, but her throat constricted to tight for her to do anything but breath. She stood at the end of a long hall, holding an Axe that would be far beyond her power to wield in normal circumstances. Malon was forced to watch the door in front of her. She was still unsure, however, of what they were waiting for. That soon became very clear.

Link burst through teh door. "TWINROVA!" He bellowed in anger. "Where is she? Where have you taken Malon?" He rose the master sword. "Answer me!"

The witches snickered evily. "Ah, before we can tell you that, let's see how well you fair against our body guard. Go now, Crush that puny man beneath you blade!"

Malon took a step twords Link. Malon's eyes widned in pure terror. Twinrova, was planing on using her, to kill Link. And if she failed, the penalty, was death by Links sword.

Link grabbed the hilt of the master sword with both hands. "Ha, another one of these? I can fell this thing without a sweat." He rushed at teh hulking figure, and slashed. With unholy speed, The axe blade, whiped around, and parryed Link's blow. Link stared at the armour in shock. 'How can it move so fast?' The armour whiped around, and forced Link from it, throwing him into the wall.

Link forced himself to stand, and once again grabbed the hilt of his sword. He roared in anger, and rushed at the armour. "You're going to have to do more than this to keep me from rescuing Malon!" Link bellowed.

Malon raised the Axe, and once again parryed the blow. Link smirked, and pulled back. This time, he ran around the armour, and tried to come at it from behind. As Malon spun around, to try and keep him within sight, Link pulled off an unimaginable stunt. He did a front flip over the armours head, and raised his sword. "Time to end this!" He thrust his sword at a weakly plated piece of armour. The hulking figure was not fast enough to escape this one. Links blade plunged between two plates of armour, into the interior of the suit.


	4. Feelings realized

Legend of Zelda Chapter 4

Link front flipped over the giant hulking armour, and landed behind it. The master sword gleamed in the light, and Link drove it into the armour, through a weakly connected plate. Malon screamed in pain, the blade penetrating her lower back.

Link's eyes widened in shock, and he yanked the sword from the armour. Blue flames engulfed the suit, and it's pieces began to fall from the body it was encasing. Link began to shake, and dropped his sword. Malon stood before him. A large gash in her back, Malon's legs failed her. Link rushed up to her, and barely managed to catch her, preventing her from smashing into the ground.

Twinrova laughed in glee. "How amusing. Forced to destroy your own comrade."

Link stood, leaving Malon lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed, and breathing labored. Link slowly turned from her, and faced Twinrova. He grabbed the master sword from the ground, and pulled his shield from his back. "Twinrova..." He began. His eyes met the witches. Twinrova revolted, Link's eyes were full of hatred. Unmatched hunger. "You will not escape me!" He rushed at the witches, and raised his sword.

The witches once again pointed thier wands at the hero, and fired thier element power. Link quickly guarded with his shield. But, this was diffrent. His shield now had a mirror like surface. The witches suddenly realized what the had done. Thier magical powers bounced off the shield, and slammed back into Twinrova. The witches roared in pain. "Methink's it's time we show this pathetic lump our true power." One of the witches said. The other nodded, and a bright purple light encased them.

Link shielded his eyes from the flash. Once the light died down, he looked forward at the figure before him. The witches had become one. One figure, with hair made of both fire and ice. The true form on twinrova. Link did not falter, but rather raised his sword. "Well? Come on!" He said.

The witch looked down upon Link in detest. "Very well. I shall burn you to the marrow, then encase your remains in the cold ice for eternity!" The giant wand they had, began to glow with a deep red. Link raised his shield, just as the beam was fired. He gasped as the beam smashed into the shield. Twinrova laughed in glee, still firing the stream of energy. "Well now, how can you hold out against our power combined?"

Link held tightly onto the shield, but was losing ground. The beam was forcing him back. 'Is this it? Am I to die here?' Link thought silently. He looked over at Malon. Her face was twisted in pain, and her breathing was weak. Links anger was refueld, and he looked back at the witch. "I will destroy you!" He bellowed, and took a step forward.

The witch gasped. "What? How can he advance against a beam of this strength?" She growled in anger, and increased the power of the beam. Link shuddered slightly, but still continued. "No, this cant be happening!"

Link forced his shield forward, forcing the beam back upon twinrova. The witch cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. Link rose his sword. "Twinrova, This is the end!" The witch looked upon the blade in fear. The legendary sword. Link roared in fury, and brought the blade down. Twinrova's cry stretched across all of the desert, and she collapsed in a heap.

Link pulled the bloddy sword from the witch carcass. "This is the price you pay." He rushed over to Malon's side. "Malon, are you all right?" He looked around, and saw a small blue circle on the ground. Link pulled Malon into his arms, and walked twords the circle. His foot touched the magical shape, and a flash encased him. The next thing he saw was the familiarChamber of sages.

Standing before him, was Nabooru. She smiled at Link. "Well well, look at the little boy I knew. Grew up to be quite a handsome man eh?" She looked at Malon in his arms. "They used her didn't they? For the armour. I was supposed to be the one to fight you." She returned her gaze to Link. "It was a suprise. when you killed Twinrova, I felt it. I felt that I was the sage of the sand. I guess this is what people call fate."

"Is there any way you can help her?" Link asked. "You are a sage arn't you? Please heal her before we leave."

Nabooru shook her head. "Link, that is something I cannot do. Our power only works for the Hero of Time. I cannot interfeere with that girl. To save her, you yourself must do something."

Link looked down at the woman in his arms. 'Malon... I swear I won't let you die.' Link moved his gaze back to Nabooru and nodded. "I understand."

Nabooru nodded as well. "Then take this medalion. May it help you in your time of need." An orange medalion appered in Nabooru's hand, and she tossed it over to Link. Link caught it, and quickly put it away, and again used his arm to carry Malon.

Nabooru smiled at Link. "It's a shame I'm not the one in your arms. You truely are, a man among men." Nabooru said. "Now go back. Go and help her."

-----------------------------------------------

Link appered, at the edge of the desert, right in front of the Gerudo fortress. One of the guards upon the watch tower spotted him, and noticed Malon in his arms. "Malon!" The gurad cried, and jumped from the tower. She landed softly in front of Link. "What happened to her?"

Link looked at the guard. "She was wounded. That's all there is to know. Now we need to help her."

The guard snorted. "Well that's kind of obvious! Here." She handed Link a small vial, filled with a red liquid. "This is red potion. Us gerudo have only a small stock of it. So we rarely use it. But She apperes to be in dire need of it."

Link took the vial greatfuly, and gently placed Malon on the ground. He placed the vial against her lips, and slowly poured small drops into her mouth, then lifted her head, so she would swallow. He lay her head back gently, and sat waiting. Malon coughed lightly, and managed to open her eyes. "Malon! You're all right!" Link said quietly.

Malon looked up at Link and the guard. "Hey... Link. Hey nameless, I'm gonna call you Emerald." She leaned her head back on the ground, and closed her eyes again.

The guard smiled. "Emerald. I like that name." She looked at Link. "She is stable now, but she still needs medical atention. This is the best we Gerudo can do for you. Now go. Take her out of here."

Link nodded, and pulled out his ocorina. He played a little tune, and soon, Epona came running to his side. Link patted the golden red horses side. "Hey Epona. You thionk you can run swiftly with both me and Malon?"

Epona made a snorting noise, as to say, "Who do you think I am? Of course I can!"

Link smiled, and grabbed Malon. He placed her on the saddle in front of him, so he could hold onto the riens and her at the same time. He looked back at the guard. "Don't worry. I wil make sure she lives. Perhaps I'll bring her back here to visit."

Emerald nodded. "That would be nice. Now don't waste any time. Who knows how long that potion will keep her stable. Hurry!"

Link looked back forward, and urged Epona forward. "All right Epona! Let's go!" The horse neighed, and shot forward, eager to get going. It was not long untill the fortress was one with the background, and all that link could see behind was desert. He returned his gaze to the land in front of him, and urged Epona to go faster.

------------------------------------------

The sun began to fall from the sky, and below the horizon. The moon began it's climb into the space. Link cursed under his breath. "No stoping tonight Epona. We have to get Malon somewhere safe." Epona neighed, and seemed to go even faster.

Link looked at his surroundings. 'we are only about an hour off from the ranch. Perhaps we can get there.' He struggled to keep his eyes open. He had not gotten a single wink of Sleep since he left the tent near the Gerudo fortress. Two days full of fighting, and no sleep, Link was exausted. "Hurry Epona." He urged, hardly managing to keep himself upright on the sadle.

Epona's pace quickned. The shape of the Ranch began to form on the horizon, against the dim light of the moon. Epona's strides became longer, and more hearty. the horse was obviously happy to be going home. Link's eyes began to close fully, when a bright flash ensued, and caused Epona to buckle, and toss Link and Epona from her back. Link quickly grabbed Malon, and used his own body to cushion her fall.

Link groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly realized that Malon's soft figure was pushing against him. Link quickly got out from underneath her, his face a bright red. He looked around for the cause of the flash. A short man stood on the horizon. He wore a tight blue outfit, with an eye crying blood on the front. His face was almost completly covered by a white ribbon. Some blonde hair escaped the mask, and his red eyes perred through the slit. "Shiek! What the hell was that for?" Link bellowed.

Shiek laughed lightly under his breath. "Well, there was no other way to gain your attention. You were almost dead on the saddle. how else am I to get the attention of a dead man, but to bring him back to life?"

Link groaned. "Do you always have to talk in riddles? They are really starting to get annoying." He rose to his feet. "you still have not answered my question. Why did you stop us?"

Shiek looked down at Malon, regretting what he was going to say next. "Link, do not go to Lon Lon ranch."

"What!"

Shiek moved his gaze over to Link. "Yes. You heard me. If you go to the ranch, you will not leave alive. Not even a living legend such as yourself, cannot take on the cloud that shrouds the ranch."

"What are you talking about? If I don't get to the ranch, Malon will surely die!" Link cried. "You can't expect me to simply sit by, and watch the life seep away from her! Why should I stay way from the ranch anyways? Is this another one of your stupid tests?"

Shiek shook his head. "No Link. I have good reason. Over at the Ranch, there is an entire army waiting to ambush you. Since Ganondorf has not aquired either the horse, or the daughter of the ranch master, he has become furious. He is anticipating your return, and once you get there, he will kill you."

Link looked over at the distant ranch. Nothing seemed to be out of place. All seemed peacefull at the ranch. Link again moved his line of sight to Shiek. "But if I don't go, Malon will die. Are you telling me to leave her?"

Shiek nodded. "I am sorry to say, but there is no other way. If you go, then all the hope for the world will be lost. One person's death is not worth the fate of all of Hyrule. Don't you agree?"

Link stared at Shiek, hardly able to take in what he had just heard. "So, I have to choose between Malon, and Hyrule. That's it eh? those are my only two choices. I think the answer is obvious." He walked over to Malon's wounded body. He wrapped his arms under her's, and gently pulled her up, and placed her again on Epona.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Shiek asked. "If you do this, it will not be only Malon who dies, but all of Hyrule!"

Link mounted Epona, and looked back at Shiek. "Who ever said that Hyrule or Malon was going to die? I won't let either happen. I'm going to save both." He looked forward at the ranch. "Hya, epona!" He cried. Epona sprinted off, twords the ranch.

Shiek watched in silence as Link speed twords the ranch. The place where Ganondorf had set a trap for the hero. The one place he needed to go, but could never escape from.

-------------------------------------

The moonlight hardly illuminated the field of the ranch. No light's were on, making the apperance that no one was present. Link carefully walked with Malon in his arms, twords the stable. He grabbed his hookshot, and pulled himself and Malon up to the roof. Only moments after they were on the roof, some soldiers walked out of the stable. "What was that?" They looked all around, looking for whatever had caused the noise.

The soldiers all seemed to be undead zombies, skeletons, and the such. Link waited in silence, intill the soldiers walked back inside. Link slowly stood, still carrying Malon. He looked at the window to Malon's room, and tried to judge the distance. After a few moments, he ran across the roof, and jumped, Clutching Malon close to him. 'Don't worry Malon, I won't let you die!' The window smashed inward, and Link once again, used himself to Cusion Malon. He rose to his feet, and carefully layed Malon on her bed.

Only now, did Link realize how much blood was on his arms. He pulled off the outer layer of his tunic, Leaving the white layer still on him, and gently wrapped it around Malon. He tied it tightly, but not to tightly, as to cause her pain. Suddenly, the door burst inwards, and three of the large skeleton soldiers burst into the room. Link drew his masters sword. He cursed under his breath. 'not much room to fight here. Expecialy with Malon in here.' Link smirked. "You want me, come get me!" He lunged out the window, and landed on the roof of the stable. He quickly pulled out his bow, and shot at one of the skeleton guards, who was walking twords Malon.

The other two guards lost thier intrest in Malon, as thier counterpart fell to the floor, an arrow protruding from it's skull. The skeletons roared in fury, and lunged out the window after Link. Link pulled a Deku nut from his pocket, and threw it. The guards shielded thier eye sockets. Before they lowered thier hands, they could fell thier bodys falling apart. Link's blade slashed through them with unmatched speed. The two gurads crumpled to the ground.

By this time, the entire fleet had gotten out of the stable, and Malon's house. There were at least thirty of them. Link gulped. "This may be a problem..."

Navi sighed. "Nooo... ya think?"

Link pulled a bomb from his pouch, and threw it into the masses of the skeletons. Before they realized it, the explosion killed three of them. Link lunged from the roof, into the cloud of smoke left from the bomb. Another of the gurads collapsed, his leg chopped off. "Get away fom the smoke! He's usin' it to his advantage!" One of the soldiers said, in it's gurguly voice. The Skeletons moved away from the smoke, but not without losing another soldier.

Link cursed, as the soldiers moved away. Plus, the smoke was clearing. He had to do something, and fast. He could use fayore's fire, and wipe all of them out in one blow. But then he would also catch the stable, and Malon's house on fire. And that was not an option.

A small metalic object ran from the cloud of smoke. The skeletons all walked up to it, and studied it closely. Suddenly, it climbed onto one of them. "Gryahgh, get it offa me!" It cried. Three other's tried to get it off, but it was to late. The bombchu exploded, leaving the rest of the soldiers confused.

Link rushed out of his cover, and slashed wildly at the skeletons, felling many of them before they even had a chance to react. During the confusion, link rushed from the mass of the group, into the horse field. "Well come on! I havn't got all day!" Link yelled tauntingly.

The skeletons roared in anger, and rushed at Link. A smirk crossed the face of the hero, and he lifted his hand into the air. A red ball formed, and glew with emense light. Link thrust the ball to the ground, and flames erupted all around him. The skeletons shriked in fear, but it was to late. They were disintegrated, nothing more than piles of ash in the ground.

Link looked up, and noticed that five soldiers remained. They had been to smart to fall for his trap. He had no time to react. The soldiers rushed at Link, thier crimson red bladse drawn, and ready to draw blood. A ninja star fell from the sky, and jabbed deep into one of the soldiers skulls. It roared in fury, before collapsing to the ground in a heap. Shiek landed next to Link, and pulled a dagger from his belt. "Look's like I was wrong. You managed to kill almost all of them."

Link smirked. "What can I say?"

Both Link and Shiek rushed at the remaining soldiers, thier blades drawn.

---------------------------------------------

Malon awoke, and yelped in pain. Her back felt like it was on fire. Her eyes watered heavily, and she clenched her teeth, trying to bear the pain. Finnaly, she forced herself to open her eyes. She was in her room, back at the ranch. She slowly managed to sit up. She tried to recal the events at the temple. The last thing she remembered was seing Link lunge over her, then a sharp pain in her back.

But now she was home. He must have carried her all the way back. Malon could feel her blood rush to her face. She had been that close to Link, and hadn't even realized it. She then looked down at herself. Link's green tunic was wrapped around her, preventing her wound from bleeding to much. She forced herself to stand, and looked out her windo. She gasped. What met her eyes, was not the peacefull ranch she knew. Destroyed skeletons lay all over, and in the middle of the horse field, Link and Shiek held off four remaining skeleton warriors.

Malon quickly rushed down the stairs, and out into the horse field. "Link!" She grabbed the bow that she had recived from the Gerudo, and aimed it at one of the skull wariors. She fired the arrow, and it smashed into the skeleton. It fell to the ground, defeated.

Shiek took advantage of this moment, and slashed with a whip at the remining guards. Two of them broke apart, and died. But the final one dodged, and thrust at Shiek's face. Shiek hardly had time to react. He just barely moved out of ther way, but the fabric was still caught on the blade. His mask was ripped from his face.

"Shiek!" Link held his sword at his side, until it glew with an orange tint. He slashed, and an orange beam of energy sliced through teh skul warrior. It fell to the ground, destroyed. "Shiek, are you all..." Link fell silent, his eyes faling upon Shieks face for the first time. "You... you're..."

Shike placed his hands on his chest. A purple glow ensued from him, and suddenly, Zelda was standing there. "Princess Zelda." She finished.

Malon walked up next to the flabergausted Link. "What? Shiek was princess Zelda all along?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes. I had to keep my identity hidden. I'm sorry Link, but it was necessary to keep you safe." Zelda turned from him. "and now, you have the power to defeat ganondorf. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Link rushed forward, and grabbed Zelda's hand. "No. Not nearly as happy as I am to learn that you are still alive!" He kneeled down to her. "I have become the hero of time, and will now defeat the evil that taints this land. For you Zelda."

Malon dropped her bow. Both Link and Zelda turned to look at her. Malon was shaking, and tears were forming at the ends of her eyes. "Malon? Malon, what's wrong?" Link asked. Malon turned frmo both of them, and took off running. "Malon wait!" Link cried, and released Zelda's hand. He ran after her, outside Lon Lon's gates.

Above, the clouds that had been gathering all day, began to drop thier load. The rain fell quick and hard. Malon continued to run. She did not want to turn back. She could not face Link. Not when she knew that there was no chance. He loved the princess, and there was nothing she could do to change that. "Get away!" She cried behind her twords Link.

"Malon please wait!" Link called back. He still chased her. Navi hid within Link's hat, due to the rain, but Link continued.

Malon's foot slid across a patch of mud. Malon yelped, and fell to the muddy ground. Link caught up, and stopped next to her, panting heavily. "Malon, what was that for? You could get yourself hurt!"

"What do you care?" Malon snapped. Link recoiled. The rain's downfall increased, and Malon lowered her gaze. "Link... You love the princess don't you? ...Leave me be!"

Link suddenly realized what Malon was getting at. He stood there silently, staring at Malon. Malon was on her knees, tears runing from her face. Link closed his eyes. "The one I love, Isn't Zelda. The one's name who I love is..." He opened his eyes again, and smiled. "Malon."

Malon's mouth dropped in disbelief. She lowered her head even further. "You liar. Then what was that about defeating he evil for her? Just for her?"

Link sighed. "If it weren't for Zelda, I would have never known what I was supposed to do, or even who I truely am. She is the one who told me who my parents were. You can't expect me to forget that. I have a debt to repay her. But that's all it is."

"Yeah right." Malon said quietly. "You love her."

"No, no it's true!" Link assured her. "At first, it was Zelda whom I loved. But soon, all I could think about, was the little girl I met at the farm. Malon."

Malon slowly rose to her feet. "Is... Is that true?" She turned twords Link. She was completly soaked through. Her clothes stuck tightly to her skin, and her hair draped heavily on her back.

Link smiled. "Yes. I love you, Malon."

Malon burst into tears, and wrapped her arms around Link. "From the moent I met you... I probably always liked you... My little fairy boy." Malon said between sobs.

Link held Malon close to him, and leaned his head against hers. 'Malon...'

Above them, the clouds began to clear, and the sun began to rise into the sky. Link and Malon both turned twords the sun, and watched as it lit the land.

----------------------------------------------------

In his throne, gannondorf watched the events in a pool of miasma. He waved the immage away, and smirked. "So, I have finnaly found them. The other two parts of the Triforce." He chuckled under his breath, and it slowly changed to manicual laughter. Above his tainted castle, lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled loudly. It was not long. Soon, he would have all of the triforce, and the world would be his.


	5. Confrontation

Zelda fanfic Chapter 5

Link and Malon stood side by side, staring out at the horizon. A blazing, golden sun was rising above the line of the land, iluminating the landscape. Malon leaned her head on Link's shoulder. She sighed lightly. Only a few minutes ago, Link had confessed to her his love. She was so overfiled with joy, that she could hardly feel her limbs any longer. However, she could feel her heart pounding within her chest, harder than it ever had before.

Link wrapped an arm around Malon's shoulder, and held her close to him. His heart was speeding as well. Almost his entire life, all he ever thought about was the princess. It was not untill Malon had followed him to the desert, that he had finnaly realized emotions for the red haired girl he met so long ago.

Malon slowly turned her face, and looked up at Link. "Link..." She said quietly.

Link looked down at her, and pressed a finger against her mouth. "There is nothing to say." He answered her quietly. Malon grabbed Link's hand gently, and pulled it from her mouth. Her eyes shimmered in the morning light, moving her face closer to his. Link's heart skipped a beat, and he closed his eyes. Slowly, thier lips came closer and closer.

"Link! Watch out!" Princess Zelda bellowed from the gate of the ranch.

Link quickly released Malon, and drew his master sword. Before he had a chance to do anything, a ball of electricity smashed into his chest. Link screamed in pain, and fell backwards. "Oh god, Link!" Malon cried, and rushed to his side.

Standing at the horizon, the bright sky behind begining to cloud, and rumble. Ganondorf stood, his palm smoking. A smirk crossed the dark lords face, and he pointed his hand at Link's twitching body. "Hahaha. So, this is the legendary hero of time I've heard so much of. To think that it's that little boy I saw seven years ago. I guess I underestimated your power. No, the power of the triforce of courage!"

Zelda recoiled. "No. There is now way. How did ganondorf find us?"

Ganondorf laughed. "Zelda. I knew you'd drop your guard if I let this boy run around for too long. And now, I have found you. Zelda, you are the holder of the triforce of Wisdom, are you not? Come!" He thrust a palm in Zelda's direction. A pink beam of energy fired from his outstretched palm.

Malon growled, her anger aroused. "Damn you Ganondorf!" She cried, and tackled him, forcing his aim off. Ganondorf missed Zelda by inches.

"You accursed wrentch!" Ganondorf bellowed, and grabbed Malon around the nexk with a single hand. Malon choked in pain, unable to breath, ganondorfs hand crushing her airways. Ganondorfs face was twisted in anger, and hatred. "You dare stand against the king of evil?"

Malon managed to speak, even though the grip on her neck was so painfully tight. "You are no king." She spat in Ganondorfs face, forcing the man to turn his head aside. He raised his other hand, and wiped the saliva from his brow.

"You little! huh?" Malon's left palm was glowing weakly.

Link couched, and sat up weakly. His eyes widened in shock, seeing Malon hanging from the grips of Ganondorf. "No! Malon!" He raised the master sword, and rushed at the evil king. He stoped in midswing, seeing Malon's hand. "What?"

Malon opened one eye, and also looked down twords her hand. A golden glow was begining to surround it. Malon gasped, as the mark of the triforce appered. "Wh... What?"

"This wrentch has the triforce of Wisdom?!" Ganondorf bellowed. He began to laugh manicually. "This could not be any better!" He threw Malon to teh ground, and pointed at her with his palm. Malon was soon encased in a pink crystal.

"MALON!" Link cried, and rushed to the crystal. He beat on the outside of it, trying to free her from the spell. "Malon, please no!"

From inside, Malon stared at Link, a scared look on her face. "Oh god... Link help me." She said quietly, shaking in fear. The crystal slowly began to rise from the ground. Malon's expersion changed to true horror. "LINK!" She cried loudly, trying to squirm around, only succeding in getting herself more exausted than she already was.

"MALON!" He could only watch in complete horror, as the crystal rose higher and higher. His fingers could not grip the smooth sides. Malon, was slipping further and further away from him. And there was absolutly nothing he could do about it. The crystal finnaly broke away from his reach, and floated even higher into the sky.

Ganondorf laughed, and slowly disspaered into a cloud of purple miasma. "You foolish boy. Come to my castle, if you so wish to save this girl!"

Link punched the ground hard, putting his fist's imprint in the muddy ground. He cursed loudly, and punched the ground again. Zelda watched from afar. She quietly walked up next to Link. "Hey, you still have a chance. You can stil save her."

Link rose his sight of vision twords the twisted, and warped Hyrule market. Link rose to his feet, and grabbed his sword from the muddy ground. A quick flick, and he replaced it within it's shethe. "That is exactly what I'm going to do. Zelda, when I come back, the evil king will be no more." Link took off, and ran at the castle, as fast as he could.

---------------------------------------------

Malon tried to move, twitch her fingers, anything. Anything at all, but she could do nothing. She was completly immobile. Ganondorfs spell was far to powerfull for her to do anything against. She was floating high above a large room, with expensive furnishings, and a giant organ at the end, where Ganondorf sat, playing a grotesque tune.

Ganondorf smirked. "So, she has awakened. The one chosen by destiny to hold the triforce of wisdom. I wonder why the goddess' chose you of all people. A simple farm girl." He laughed to himself, and continued to play the tune.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Malon managed to ask.

An evil grin crossed the dark lords face. "Why my dear, I shall use you as bait for Link. Once he is dead, I shall make you watch as I rip the triforce of courage from his chest. Then, I shall do the same to you, as to obtain the triforce of wisdom. Then, I shall be invincible."

Malon would shudder in disgust if she could. She suddenly heard clanikng from below. Almost as if large suits of armour were being haked to pieces. 'Could it be Link?' She thought.

Ganondorf sighed. "He is getting up here much quicker than I thought. How ammusing this shall be!"

The chains barring Ganondorfs door shut shattered, and fell to the ground. Slowly, the door slid upwards, and Link stepped into the room, his sword drawn, and many cuts and gashes upon his body. "I found you ganondorf!" Link said, and drew his master sword. "Now I kill you."

Ganondrof stood from the organ, and turned to face Link. "Finnaly, the triforce pieces are together once again. Wisdom," Malon's hand began to glow, as the isignia of Hyrule appered. "Courage." Link's hand glew as well, and the triforce sign appered. Ganondorf raised his own hand. It glew as well, the top of the pieces shining. "And power. These toys are to much for you to handle. Give them back to me!"

"Only in your dreams you $#!" Link bellowed, and rushed at Ganondorf. Ganondorf drew a giant black broadsword from his cloak, and parryed Link's blow.

Ganondorf quickly used his free hand to create a ball of electricity. He thrust it at Link's abdomen. The hero barely managed to notice this attack, and pulled back just in time. Before Link had time to recover, Ganondorf was already upon him. "Too slow."

Link cried in pain, Ganondorfs black blade digging deep into his shoulder. Link grabbed the blade, and tried pulling it free. This only prompted Ganondorf to push him against the ground harder. The dark wizard king laughed evily. "How does it feel Link? How does it feel to know that all you tried to do, and all you fough for, wil never amount to anything?"

Link winced in pain, glaring up at the evil man. "How does it feel to fall for such an obvious trap?" In Link's free hand, was the hookshot. Link pulled the trigger, and the spike drove into Ganondorfs stomach. Ganondorf roared in pain, and puled the blade from Link's shoulder.

"DIE!" He swung the sword above head, and pointed it at Link's chest, and thrust downward. Link threw a small pebble from his pouch, and it smashed into Ganondorfs forehead. A bright flash ensued, causing the king to recoil, going temporarily blind. Link took advantage of this moment of weakness, and grabbed the hilt of the master sword tightly.

Ganondorf roared in pain, the master sword protruding from his back through his gut. Link pulled back, and thrust the blade again. Ganondorf was pierced again. Once more, Link repeated, anger showing in his eyes. Finnaly, he delived a final blow to the chest, slashing the great king with all his might.

Ganondorf fell to his knees, gasping heavily. "How... How can this be? Iv'e been defeated by... a kid... LINK?!" A roar of fury escaped his lungs as his body fell to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his colapsed form. Link replaced the Master sword within it's shethe, and sighed.

Malon felt the power of the crystal weaken, and it began to fall. It gently landed on the ground, and dissapered. Malon swayed slightly, feeling slightly fatigued. Link and Malon's eyes met. They stared at one another for a moment, before Malon burst into tears, and rushed over to Link. She threw her arms around him, and cried on his shoulder. "I was so scared. Oh god... I was so scared."

Link gently patted her head, and held her close. "Don't worry. It's over now." Link suddenly began to sway, and he fell over. Malon shriked slightly, as Link colapsed upon her. Malon's face turned to a bright red. "Hey, you all right?" She asked, forcing herself out from under him.

Link chuckled lightly, and managed to sit up. "I still havn't slep since the night I left your ranch the first time. It's been what, four days now? I fought twionrova, and now ganondorf. I'm exausted."

Malon allowed Link to lean on her, and helped him to his feet. Suddenly, the tower began to shake and rumble. The tower began to sway and flow from side to side. Link cursed. "He's trying to kill us, with his last breath. Come on Malon! We need to get out of here!"

Malon nodded, and helped Link along, down the tower, the entire world around them crumbling into nothingness.

--------------------------

Link and Malon struggled along, the tower losing stability. Malon caught sight of a light in front of them. "That must be the exit! Come on link!" She pushed herself as hard as she could, urging the hald unconcious Link forward. A boulder from above missed Link and Malon by inches, the embers from it scatered, and some landed on Malon's foot. She quickly shook the painfull embers from her, and continued. "Come on Link! Were almost there!"

Malon finnaly reached the outside. She fell to the ground, panting heavily. Link also colapsed, looking even worse than Malon did. His face was slightly sunken in, and dark loops hung below his eyes. His skin was pale. But he still managed to smile at Malon. "Thanks. I owe you."

Malon smiled back, and looked at the tower. IT was collapsing. IT finnaly fell over, and crumbled into the deep lava pit below. Malon slowly managed to stand, along with Link. "Is it... finnaly over?" Malon asked. Suddenly, a loud boom Sounded from the center of the ruins.

Link held his arm out, shielding Malon, and drew his sword with his other hand. "Stay here!" He told her. Malon nodded slightly, and backed away slightly. Link walked forward, twords a large pile of rubbish in teh center of the castle ruins.

The rubble exploded, and Ganondorf shot from the ashes. His eyes were aglow with hatred, and the power triforce glew with great intensity. He was breathing heavily. "Damn you Link! DAMN YOU!" He suddenly jerked and twisted. Sickening cracks and pops sounded from his body, as limbs bended to places they shuold never be, and his features warped beyond any recognition.

Link and Malon watched in horror, as Ganondorf transformed. When the process was complete, a giant Dinosaur like creature stood in Ganondorfs place. Ganon.

"Looks like We've got one more battle to fight." He raised teh maste sword, and prepared. Ganon roared ferociously, and two giant swords appered in his hands. A deep, gurgly voice emmited from the demon. "It ends here! I shall become ruler of this world!"

"Over my dead body!" Link bellowed.

Ganon seemed to form a twisted smile. "That... Can be arranged."


	6. Conclusion

Legend of Zelda, final chapter.

Standing before Link, at least twice his height, a giant dinosaur looking creature with a pig snout. It's eyes glew in a green of hatred, and two golden swords with sharp ragged edges weer in it's powerfull hands. The true form of the evil king had finnaly been revealed. Ganon.

Standing before Ganon, a tall young man, garbed in completly green. In his right hand, the weapon that could most likely be humanitys last hope, the Master sword. In the other hand, the weapon which he had used to slay Ganon's mother, The mirror shield. A few blonde strands of his hair brushed against his face, an ominous wind picking up from the east. The hero of time, Link.

Behind Link, a simple girl, who had grown up in a farm. Wearing only simple garb, of a white shirt and purple dress, and her golden red hair draping against her shoulders. The girl, who chosen to hold the triforce of wisdom, Malon.

Link rose the master sword. "Malon, get back!" He ordered.

Malon silently nodded, and took a few steps back away from Link. No sooner had she done so, a giant wall of flames appered where she was standing only seconds before. A shriek of terror escaped her, causing Link to drop his guard for a single moment. He tried to lunge away from the fire.

Ganon took advantage of the confusion, and swung at link. Link just barely managed to raise the master sword in time to block. But the force was to much. The legendary blade slipped from the hero's hands, and landed next to Malon. A smirk crossed the face of Ganon. "Not so much without your weapon now are you?"

It spoke, in the same gurgly voice.

Link slowly forced himself to stand. He looked into Ganon's eyes, determination burning within his own. "You underestimate me, king of evil." Link spoke. With both hands, he reached behind his back, and from a second shethe, pulled a sword even larger than the master sword. He held it before him with both hands. "I am still armed."

Ganon laughed fully. "Ha. You think you can defeat me with a weapon you can hardly wield? Well then boy, come at me!"

Link needed no second invitation. The goron's sword flashed through the air, Link swinging with great force. Ganon simply raised an arm, and blocked the giant blade with his own. "You are too slow!" Ganon roared, and began to step forward, pushing Link back.

Malon gasped, watching in horror, as Link was being pushed closer and closer to the flames of hell. "Link no! Get out of there!" Malon cried, unable to do anything.

The hero pushed as hard as he could, but to no avail. Ganon was simply to strong. The jurrasic pig laughed. "Far too long without rest eh? You don't atand a chance against me!"

Link's legs shook heavily, and his arms ached. His head pounded, and his heart beat fast. His body hurt, and his mind longed for sleep. His body was failing him. Link cursed under his breath. 'I can't do it! I'm far too weak...' The thought came, as the flames behind him grew ever hotter and nearer. A tear ran down his face. 'I won't be able to protect Malon.'

Ganon slashed, throwing Link to the side. Link smashed into the ground, rolling twords the edge of the platform, just barely stopping, inches from the edge. "Link!" Malon cried, but teh flames were in her way. Suddenly, she noticed something lying on the ground.

Ganon's footsteps shook the floating platform, as his hulking figure drew ever neareer to Link. The giant sword within his hand gleamed in the dark red light, as he raised it into the air. "Goodbye kid. It's been amusing."

"Ganon!" Malon cried, and pulled an arrow back, and fired. Link stared, half unconcious. 'I must have dropped my bow...' He thought. Malon's arrow flew True, smashing into Ganon's blade. The sword was forced from his hand, and flew off the edge of the platform. The golden blade fell into the lava below, and slowly sank into the molten rock.

Ganon turned twords Malon, anger in his eyes. "Why you... You wretched whore!"

Link quickly took advantage of the oportunity. He lunged between Ganon's legs, and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the Goron's sword. "You keep your filthy hands off of her!" Link bellowed, and slashed with the oversized sword.

Green blood gushed out of the giant, and it's tail fell limp to the floor. An earshattering roar escaped the mouth of Ganon, as his form tumbled to the ground. All around, the fire died down, to a smouldering ash pile. Malon lowered her bow. "Link, come on! Over here!" She called to him.

Link dropped the goron's blade, and ran over to Malon. "Are you okay?" He asked. Malon nodded, and wrapped her palm around the master sword. She pulled it from the ground, and handed the blade to Link.

"Here." She said, her face warm with affection. "You know what we have to do."

Link smiled, and wrapped his hand around Malon's. both of them holding onto the blade now. He nodded. "Right. Malon, let's defeat that monster. Together, we can do anything."

Malon felt a tear roll from her left eye, a tear of joy. She slowly released the master sword, and turned to look at Ganon. Link, by her side, also turned to the great deamon. Malon could feel her heart begin to beat faster, and harder. Her palm turned white, gripping her bow tightly.

Ganon forced himself to stand. "You damn fools. There is no way you can defeat me. The king of all kings!"

"Well just see about that!" Link bellowed, and rose the master sword. His feet suddenly became a blur, as he ran at Ganon full force. "Malon, you know what to do!" He cried. Malon nodded, and strung an arrow to her bow.

"PLAY TIME IS OVER!" Ganon roared, lightning bolts falling from the sky around him. "It is time for your lifes to end!" The lightning suddenly centered on him. The energy flowed from his horns, down his body, untill it centered around the final sword he held within his hand. The lightning circled around the blade, as the demon raised the sword into the air. Above head, the clouds circled around him, making the sky look like a whirlpool of miasma. "It's over!" Ganon brougth the blade down, sending millions of lightning bolts at Malon and Link.

Malon lowered her bow slightly, fear growing in her. A giant wave of power was headed for her and Link. There was no escape. They would both die here. 'No. We can't die. Not here!' A sudden warm feeling surrounded her. Malon gasped, as an arm reached down her shoulder, and helped her raise her bow. Malon looked behind her, and gasped.

"M... Mother?!" A warm face smiled down on her, and encased Malon's hands in hers. She raised the bow, and pulled back the string. "Malon, I have been watching you. Ever since I died, you have done nothing but work hard. Please, dont give up now." The mother dissapered.

Malon closed her eyes, and a tear ran down her face. "Mother... thank you." Her eyes shot open, and the arrow on her bow glew with a gold aura. "GO!" She bellowed, and fired.

The arrow flew over Link's shouder, and smashed into Ganon's electric attack. Flashes of light ensued, as the arrow fought against the energy. A sudden crack appered in the lightning attack. Link smirked. "Prepare yourself Ganon. You doubted us, but now we'll show you our true power!" He roared in fury, and brought the master sword down through the crack.

Ganon gasped in horror. The aura of the master sword, using the aura to destroy evil, was twisting the force of his attack. The masters sword aura was forcing his attack back. Giant twisters of energy flew from the master sword, straight at Ganon. In this one moment, a shriek of fear escaped from the dark lord. In this one single moment, he showed the one emotion that he had never shown before.

A giant flash engulfed Hyrule, as the energy smashed into Ganon. The demon screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. Standing before him, Link was gasping for air. The master sword began to glow with a blue color, and Link smirked. "It's over." He Slashed Ganon's face, leaving a deep gash, then again, causing another gash. He pulled back, and pointed the tip at Ganon's head. Ganon roared in fury, and opened his mouth wide. He lunged at Link.

Blood splashed to the ground, and Malon gasped. Ganon's fangs pierced Link's arm through and his blood dribbled down his arm, to the ground. However, The master sword was through the roof of Ganon's mouth, out the other side of his head. Ganon's eyes filmed over, and the demon's head, fell to the ground. Link yanked his arm free, and fell to his knees, grasping the wound. Malon rushed to his side. "Link, oh my... You're wounded!"

Link looked up at Malon's worried face. A weak smile crossed his own. "You helped. Thank you."

"Now's not the time to worry about that!" Malon said, and kneeled down on her knees. She ripped part of her sleve off, and began to wrap it around Link's shoulder. "You're badly wounded. Something this serious could lead to..." She fell silent, as she felt Link pull her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and embraced her tightly. "Link?"

Slowly, small white puffs began to fall from the sky, and cover the ground. Malon gasped, and watched in wonder, as snow fell on teh land of Hyrule for the first time in seven years. "Malon..." Link mumbled quietly.

The farm girl leaned her head against his shoulder, and also held him to her. "Yes?" She asked.

A small smile crept onto Link's face. "I love you. More dearly than anything in the world." Malon felt her heart skip a beat.

"I... I love you too." She said quietly.

Link pulled back from Malon slightly, so he could look at her face. Both of them were smiling brightly. Slowly thier faces neared one anothers.

"Link."

Link and Malon quickly turned, and saw Princess Zelda standing before them, holding the ocarina of time. She smiled lightly. "It's finnaly over. You defeated the great king."

Link nodded. "Yeah."

Zelda sighed, and raised the ocarina slightly. "I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this. As a sign of my sorrow, I will use the ocarina to send you back to your own time. So you can regain your years lost."

Malon's heart skipped another beat. "What? Link's going to leave?" She blurted in fear.

Zelda nodded. "This is the way things must be."

Just as she put the ocarina to her lips, Link spoke. "Stop." Zelda pulled the ocarina from her quickly, in shock. Link shook his head. "Zelda, I have learned some vary important things in this adventure. One of the most important is that life is not something you can just rewind and do over. I chose this path. Therefore, I shall continue to walk this path." He smiled. "Besides, I have something here, that I want to protet with all my being."

Malon felt her heart jump with joy, and she threw her amrs around Link. Zelda sighed. "I'm sorry link. But to many innocent people lost thier lives because of Ganon. I have to do what is best for them, and return things to teh way they were ment to be. The best I can do for you two, is to let you keep your memories." She put teh ocarina to her mouth, and played the notes.

"No!" Malon cried, and a blue light began to encircle her and Link. She looked over at Link, tears streaming from her eyes. "Link, make her stop! You said you dont want to do this!"

Link also looked at Malon, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. We don't have a choice."

"Link..." The two lovers looked at one another for a final time, and closed the space between thier lips. They then both dissapered, into the passage of time.

---------------------------------------------

Link awoke slowly in his familiar bed. He gasped and sat up. He looked arond, then at his hands. They were the hands of a child. Link stared at the ground for a long time, and pounded his fist against the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Navi cried, jumping form the table, nearly getting squashed by Link's fist.

"I told her not to!" Link said quietly. "I told Zelda not to send me back!"

"It had to be done!" Navi protested.

Link rose to his feet. "'m going to go talk with her. Don't try to stop me!" Link bellowed and stormed out of the house. Navi watched in silence as Link left.

-----------------------------------------------

Malon sat at the end of her bed, staring at the floor. She looked at her hands, and sighed. They were not the hands of a woman she had only a day before. They were the hands of a young girl. She walked over to the window, and stared at the sky. "That wasn't a dream was it?" She asked herself lightly. She then noticed something moving on the ground below. It was Epona. The young colt, running alongside Moonwing. Malon quickly rushed down the stairs, and outside.

"Epona! Moonwing!" She cried, and ran to the horses in joy. Moonwing and Epona neighed in pleasure, and glee, as thier favorite owner came running to them. They began to run around Malon in circles. Malon smiled, and opened her mouth wide. A song note released into the air, and Malon began to sing. An ode she had written for her dead mother.

Malons singing was joined in by the sound of a wind instrument. Malon's eyes widened, and she turned. Standing there, with a brown ocarina to his mouth, was a little boy garbed completly in green. He pulled the ocarina away, and opened his eyes. He smiled at Malon brightly. "Hey."

Malon and Link stood at oposite sides of the ranch, just ataring at one another for the longest time. The sun cast bright rays over the land, as it began to fall below the horizon. Two figures ran twords eachother in the dying light. They met at the center of the horse field, and pulled each other into an embrace.

Epona and moonwing raised thier snouts into teh air and neighed loudly in glee, as the two young lovers looked at each other. "So it wasn't a dream. I didn't immagine it all!" Malon cried happily.

Link smiled. "Hey you know what? I answered a question your dad asked me with yes. Guess what the question was?"

Malon shrugged, and smiled as well. "What was it?"

A large grin crossed Link's face. "He asked if I would like to marry you."

Malon's heart skipped another beat. She and Link fell over laughing. They clutched thier guts they were laughing so hard. Finnaly Malon spoke. "Well then... haha... I guess we are entrothed."

Link laughed and nodded. "Just immagine what Talon-oji sama's face is going to be like when we tell him I was serious!" They both doubled over in laughter again. The sun's light illuminated some white puffs as they began to fall from the sky. In the middle of spring, snow began to fall.


End file.
